Lazy Summer Afternoon
by Kakasaku and Noodles
Summary: A hot summer afternoon is just what Kakashi and Sakura need to unwind.


Pure fluffy smut. Rated M, obviously. Shield thy virgin eyes or lie about being 18 or whatever.

The greatest pleasure of hot days in Konoha was coming home, stripping, and taking a cold shower before camping out in front of a fan with a good novel. Kakashi was briskly – for him – making his way home from the practice field and studiously avoiding anyone who looked like they could give him something to do, when he nearly ran headlong into Sakura. Though the romantic aspect to their relationship was fairly new, it had developed from years of solid friendship. It had seemed natural as anything, really.

Kakashi greeted her with a forehead kiss and put his hand on the small of her back, drawing her slightly closer. She smiled widely in response, their gazes locked and any thoughts of cold showers completely forgotten and replaced.

"I didn't know you were back from your mission, Sakura," Kakashi said absentmindedly as he brushed a strand of pink off her cheek with his thumb.

"Mm. Got back this morning and spent the morning unpacking and debriefing with Tsunade. Shizune's been making her do paperwork again so she's pissy, which was oh so fun to deal with."

Sakura rolled her eyes in mild exasperation with her shishou, whose vagaries she was more than used to by now, after nearly eight years as her student.

"Mah, sorry to hear that. Can I help?" Kakashi asked, the look in his eyes suggesting a particular kind of help and distraction.

They walked from the market area where they'd met to Kakashi's apartment, much closer to the center of town than Sakura's small, tidy house.

The door had barely shut on the sweltering apartment when Kakashi ripped off his mask and Sakura stripped down to her bindings. Sakura made a beeline to the bedroom and flopped on the bed, eager for some alone time with her husband in her perpetually busy life. Kakashi, following closely behind, left a pile of clothes in his wake, not bothering to leave anything on. He knelt in between her legs and ran a finger down her spine, drawing goose bumps behind it despite the sweltering heat. He followed his finger with a feather-light dusting of kisses, eliciting a soft moan from his prone wife.

Sakura turned her head up towards Kakashi and bit her lower lip. She didn't try to be sexy as she awkwardly drew her legs up underneath herself and turned over, but he found it endearing for its lack of pretention. She reached up and cupped her hand around his jaw, running her thumb along his surprisingly supple lower lip.

"You know, I never get tired of seeing you like this," she murmured, "I wonder how long it'll take for me to get used to it."

Kakashi laughed and drew her onto his lap, caressing her head in the crook of his neck. He lovingly kissed and nuzzled her hair, savoring the fresh, clean scent of her shampoo that managed to dominate the sweat she'd surely accumulated over a long day at work. Sakura melted in his arms, eyes closed and completely relaxed, ignoring the heat that was building up between them. She turned her head and softly kissed the underside of his jaw.

His one sighted eye flashed with desire, a brooding look that Sakura knew too well. She smiled languidly and kissed him on the lips, still smiling, unable to keep the expression off her face for the sake of a better kiss. She shifted on Kakashi's lap in order to straddle him, hands caressing his face. She kissed him again and this time, opened her mouth in an attempt to deepen the kiss, but instead, their teeth clacked together, jarring her slightly. Sakura burst out with a peal of laughter and Kakashi joined in, their shared mirth causing them to fall back together on the pillow, her legs still astride his hips.

Spurred on by the friction generated with their laughter, Sakura began to roll her hips on Kakashi's, feeling his erection beneath her and savoring the bursts of pleasure that shot through her every time she moved, as slowly as possible. She kissed him again on the lips, no teeth this time, and he grabbed her ass hard. Her warm breath fanned over his face as she came up for air, then took his top lip in *between hers. She deepened the kiss with a lazy swirl of her tongue, which Kakashi returned. Their tongues flicked playfully and when the couple finally broke their kiss, unwilling to pull away completely, they pressed their foreheads together, Sakura's Yin Seal a spot of heat on their already sweaty brows and their breath mingling in the heat.

Frustrated with the heat, Sakura began to unwrap her bindings, much to Kakashi's lascivious delight. She squirmed on his lap just a little bit extra as she untangled the soft strips of cloth from her body. Despite having seen her body already many times, his heartbeat still quickened in excitement and hers in a completely irrational nervousness at once again revealing herself to him. She let the cloth fall on the bed, already forgotten as she drank in his body.

They gazed into each other's eyes as if compelled. Kakashi reached up with one hand and caressed one of Sakura's breasts, rolling and tweaking her nipple. She moaned in response and pressed her throbbing core even harder onto him. Her lips parted slightly and he took this opportunity to sit up and kiss her hard, moving his hand from her breast to her clit. He groaned into her mouth and broke the kiss, holding her close and squeezing, both arms tight around her.

Very slowly, Sakura lowered herself onto his cock and started to fuck him almost languidly, her quickened breath belying her passion and desire. It could have been hours as they were caught up in lust, their rhythm perfectly in tune. Kakashi came first by a second, holding Sakura as close as he possibly could, as she cried out in pleasure. Exhausted, she collapsed on top of him and tucked her head into the crook of his neck, not caring that they were both covered in sweat. She gave a contented sigh and nuzzled her face further into his skin, appreciating the sensation of skin on skin all over her body. He slid his hands over her back and grabbed her ass. Sakura rolled off him, not particularly concerned about the mess she was making all over Kakashi's bed, contenting herself with the comfort she only found in his arms.

As she slept, Kakashi gazed at her pink hair splayed out on his chest and let his mind wander. He held Sakura closer and allowed himself to drift off, safe with her in her arms.


End file.
